Brock's Book of Girls
by RaiLei
Summary: Pokeshipping. When stuck in a hotel on a rainy afternoon, Ash decides to find out what Brock really carries in that backpack of his ...


_Pitter, Patter._

The rain hit the window, marking the passing of time.

_Tick, Tock. _

The clock tolled five o'clock.

Rain slid down the window, the afternoon dark.

Ash fidgeted on the bottom bunk, letting out a sigh. Misty sat cross-legged on the floor, staring blankly out the window. Shaking her head, she glanced at the clock before glancing at her black haired companion. His stomach growled, turning his attention to her, holding her gaze.

"I'm hungry," he grumbled. "Where's Brock?"

"I don't know, he usually doesn't take this long," she shook her head, scowling. "He better not have used our money on some girl!"

Ash blanked, pushing himself off the bunk, flopping on the floor across from her. "Would he do that?"

"No idea . . . they'd _have_ to say yes though," Misty said, shrugging. "We should have gone with him."

Ash nodded, scratching Pikachu's head unconsciously. "If he doesn't get back soon, I'm grabbing some dinner from Nurse Joy; she _always_ has good stuff."

"Brock won't be pleased if you do that," Misty said, watching as Ash pushed himself off the ground; Pikachu on his shoulder. "You know how he gets about his cooking –"

"Well, what are we going to do then?" Ash grumbled; his hand on the doorknob. "I'm _hungry_, Misty."

"And you think I'm not?" she replied, stretching her arms before her. "We haven't eaten _all_ day because we were trying to race that storm!"

Ash sighed, letting go of the doorknob, dropping down onto his bunk again. "So, what are we supposed to do then?"

"No clue," Misty said after a moments' silence.

Misty glanced at Togepi, the egg Pokémon curled up, sleeping on her pillow. Ash sighed, fidgeting on the bunk, taking his hat off, looking it over before placing it on his head again. "I still can't believe you won that hat – I wanted it _so_ bad!"

"You sent in one postcard!" Ash retorted, glaring at her, fixing his hat. "It's no wonder you didn't win."

"It said _one_ postcard per person," Misty retorted, eyeing the hat. "You sent in _how_ many?"

"Over a hundred," Ash shrugged. "They just liked me more then you."

"Nah, they just got tired of seeing your name," Misty said, Ash glaring across the room at her.

"Whatever, I still won," Ash shrugged, glancing around the small room. Scanning the room; their bags piled up in the corner caught his eye. Raising an eyebrow, a smile appearing on his features, he looked over at the red head. "Misty, do you ever wonder what's in Brock's backpack?"

Their argument having woken up Togepi, she glanced up at him, annoyed. "I don't know; pots and pans and _stuff_ – what else does he cook with?"

Ash ignored her comment. "His bag's _twice_ as big as ours –"

"Pots and Pans take up a lot of room."

Ash stuck his tongue out at her. "He's _got_ to carry other stuff; what kind of guy only carries pots and pans, he'd need other things," Misty shrugged, turning her attention back to Togepi. "I'm going to look."

"Hopefully Brock doesn't come back then . . ."

Ash ignored the red head's comment, placing Pikachu on the bunk as he pushed himself off the bed again, crossing the room. Misty watched him from the corner of her eyes as he reached the discarded bags, dropping heavily to the floor. She could imagine the greedy smile on his face as he reached forward, grabbing the larger blue bag. Rooting through the bag, Misty rolled her eyes as the silverware clanged together before they were placed on the floor behind him.

"Find anything?" Misty asked, minutes later, bored.

"He's got a side pocket," Ash said, making Misty roll her eyes. "And there was a book in it –"

"Wow," Misty said, her tone dead. "Who knew Brock liked to read books . . ."

Ash rolled his eyes at her, ignoring her sarcasm. "There's a whole bunch of girls names in here." Misty raised an eyebrow, hadn't Brock mentioned a book during the World Island Tournament? "Your _sisters_ are in here too."

Her eyes widening, Misty jumped up from the floor, her limbs flailing as she crossed the floor to where Ash sat, grinning cheekily at her. "Give me that."

Ash jerked the book out of her reach, standing up. "Sorry Misty, I'm not done yet."

Misty glared at him, trying to reach around him. "Let . . . me . . . see!"

After a couple minutes struggle, Misty succeeded in grabbing a piece of the book, smirking. However, Ash still held onto the other side, frowning as he tried to tug it back, out of her grasp. "Let go," he grumbled, glaring at her. "You're so grabby!"

Misty glared at him, tugging on the book, Ash's grasp loosing slightly from his anger. Misty let out a yelp of surprise as she stumbled, and not catching her balance fell to the floor with a thud, the wind knocked out of her as Ash fell on her. Dazed, Misty shook her head, noticing the book was in her hand, Ash having let go of it when he fell. She allowed a small smile to come to her features – victory! – before trying to push him off her. "You're heavy – get off me!"

Ash groaned, pushing himself off the red head, leaning against his bunk's headboard, staring at her as she flopped down against her own bed, book in hand. "Go on, read it – it's done by alphabet."

Misty frowned at him, before flipping open the green covered book. "Let's see . . ."

Her eyes flew over the pages; her eyebrows rising higher as she read through the A's, Brock's comments following each name. Flipping through the pages, she found herself shaking her head, laughing at some of Brock's comments. Upon reaching the B's, Misty stopped, halfway down the page, a certain name and comment catching her eye.

**B**_ianca – Altimar Town – Good painter, pretty girl. Presumed that she likes Ash; unsure whether Bianca or Latias kissed Ash_.

She remembered that day perfectly, even after all these months; Bianca wasn't home when they were leaving . . . and then she _appears_ out of nowhere, drawing in hand. And – she shook her head. "Ash, I have a question for you . . . in Altimar, do you think it was Bianca _or_ Latias that kissed you?"

Ash raised an eyebrow, his face going slightly red before smirking at the red head. "What, are you jealous Misty?"

"C-course not," she said nonchalant. "I was just curious."

"Well, I don't know," Ash shrugged, placing his hands behind his head. "She didn't _say_ anything, so it beats me. Maybe we should go back there sometime . . ."

"You sound more like Brock every day," Misty rolled her eyes, returning to the book.

"I do _not_," Ash grumbled, closing his eyes. "You're just jealous, that's all."

Ignoring Ash's childish comments, Misty scanned the rest of the pages, reading Brock's interesting comments. Only on the B's, she couldn't believe how many people they had met over the years; and Brock had _every_ girls' name written down. Flipping the page, a giant C written on the top made Misty shake her head.

**C**_asey – Johto Region. She's a slightly strange, __**loud**__, hyperactive Electabuzz fan that appears out of nowhere. Is obsessed with trying to catch an Electabuzz and singing _that _song . . ._

Misty cringed; Casey and her song – _how_ many times had they heard it by now? Hers was _almost_ as bad as Jigglypuff's, but at least the purple haired trainer was easier to loose. She blinked at the name under it; Cassidy, the blonde haired, slightly psychotic member of Team Rocket. She grinned at the comment Brock had written: _Avoid if possible_.

"Are you almost done – I had it first." Ash drawled, holding his hand out for the book.

Misty shook her head, putting her knees up, leaning the book against them. "Hold on a minute . . ."

Ash sighed, grumbling under his breath. Scratching Pikachu's head absently, he pushed himself off the floor and crossing the room, flopped down beside Misty. The red haired girl glanced at him, shaking her head. Shifting her body weight slightly so that her legs were under her body, she placed the book on the floor between them.

"You're _only_ on C," Ash said with a cheeky grin. "You're slow."

Misty shot him a glance. "That's because I'm _reading_ it; Brock's comments are . . . interesting to say the least."

"Whatever," Ash shrugged, reaching for the book. "I want to see if Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny are in here."

Flipping to **J**, at the top of the page, were the two girls names in capital letters. Misty rolled her eyes and Ash let out a laugh, a paragraph for each of them. Their eyes moved across the page, a smile appearing on their faces. Upon reaching the bottom, Misty shook her head, smiling. "I guess Brock _still_ can't decide . . ."

**J**_oy (Nurse) – every city imaginable. A very caring individual and knowledgeable about Pokémon – perfect for an up and coming breeder like me. She interacts well with others, especially Pokémon; her Chansey is very well taken care of. Unfortunately, something always seems to get in the way – namely Misty; she _always _appears at the wrong time. One moment alone with Nurse Joy would be enough – perhaps I should do more Pokémon battles; but I couldn't do that to Vulpix . . ._

_But would Nurse Joy think I was a bad trainer? That I didn't care for my Pokémon enough, that I'm a . . . loser . . . _

_The fates (Misty) must not want me to be happy, doomed to be a Pokémon Breeder bachelor forever; following around two oblivious people –_

"Did he call us oblivious?" Ash commented, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't believe he wrote that about me!" Misty grumbled; her lips in a tight line. "He goes _way_ too overboard sometimes, I tell you!"

"Well, you _do_ always pull him away," Ash said, suppressing a laugh. "It'd seriously be dull without you two . . ."

Misty nodded, her eyes falling back to the page, a paragraph about Officer Jenny written down. It wasn't much better then Joy's, Brock's writing earning a chuckle from his companions. The only difference was that Jenny was able to brush Brock off herself, hardly aware of his romantic feelings towards all of them.

"Say . . . I wonder what he wrote about my sisters . . ."

Ash shook his head, flicking Misty's hand away as she reached for the book. "We can find out if Professor Ivy's in here –"

"Yeah!" Misty grinned, nodding. "Then we can know what happened!"

Greedily, Ash grabbed the book, flipping back through the pages at rapid speed. Finding **I**, they scanned through the names written there, finding Professor Ivy's name a couple pages in.

_Professor _**I**_vy (Felina) – Valencia Island. Do not ask – _**ever**_**.**_

"That's . . . not fair," Misty grumbled, reading the simple line.

Ash frowned. "Maybe she _dumped_ him."

Misty blinked, letting out a small laugh. "Maybe . . ." She shook her head. "I want to see what he wrote about my sisters –"

"It's under W," Ash said, leaning back against the bed.

Picking the book up off the floor, Misty quickly flipped through the book; stopping on **W**, scanning half way down the page before she located her sisters' names. _The Wallflower Sisters (Daisy, Lily, Violet) – Three extremely beautiful, talented swimmers and actors of Cerulean City. Unfortunately, they seem to into themselves for a serious relationship_.

"Thank goodness," Misty said, letting out a breath. "I don't think I could handle Brock dating them . . ." She shivered, imagining it as Ash let out a laugh. "Say, I wonder if I'm in here."

"Why would you be in there?" Ash asked, his laughter subsiding. "I mean, we _travel_ with you – there's no way."

Ignoring him, Misty flipped the pages quickly to **M**, scanning down the page. She brought her eyebrows together, not finding her name near the top of the page. She found Melody's name there – _obviously_ him and Tracey had talked – stating that Melody was believed to like Ash, so much as to follow him on that specific adventure. Her eyebrows furled together at the next comment; _it is believed Misty was jealous; fighting with her whenever possible_.

She jerked the book out of Ash's grasp – he didn't need to read them. Flipping the page – there was _no_ way she was on Page Two! – she ignored Ash snickering beside her, grinning when she found her name half way down. "Found it – _wow_, there's a lot written there!" She quickly read over the entry, her eyebrows coming together; her mouth slightly falling open in surprise.

"I can't believe it!"

Raising an eyebrow at the red head's exclamation, Ash reached forward, taking the book from her lax grasp. "What's the fuss about?" he grumbled, scanning the page.

"Hey!" Misty yelled, jerking back in reality, limbs flailing as she tried to grab the book back. "I wasn't done!"

"Don't be so grabby, Misty!" he replied, pushing her away from him as he stood up. "You've _already_ had your chance."

"Misty – Cerulean City. Has been following Ash since I met her in Pewter City; believes he owns her a bike –"

"You _do_ owe me a bike!" Misty shouted, eyes narrowed from her bed, Ash sitting up on Brock's bunk, grinning cheekily.

_She likes to argue a lot, her and Ash seem to constantly butt heads over the smallest thing. After reaching Cerulean City, we found out why – she has three beautiful sisters; Misty is a fish out of water. Although she and Ash fight often, she can be compassionate when she feels like it. _

_However, she is also an _extremely _jealous person. From my expertise in this matter, it is very obvious what has brought this all on. The bug first bit her at the Pokémon Institute when everyone was gushing over Giselle, who was not only pretty, but able to beat Misty's water Pokémon with a Rock type. Ghost Tower didn't agree with her – especially when Ash was found unconscious inside; never have I seen Misty get that emotional. Originally scoffing at the idea of being a Pokémon Master, she was always there, cheering at the Indigo League._

_Although I was not there during the Orange Islands, from what I understand, the jealously bug continued to grow. Especially, when they met Melody in Shamoody Islands, who gave Ash the _Traditional Welcome Kiss_; Tracey says I should have seen Misty's face. Even Melody seemed to pick up on it; believing Misty was his girlfriend. I would have paid to see that. However, I did get to see Misty's face when Bianca or Latias kissed Ash goodbye in Altimar; I can imagine what she looked like before. _

_I can't believe I am travelling with two oblivious people – Ash isn't any better then she is_.

Ash's eyebrows raised as he read Brock's take on Misty, his face turning red as he read the last thing Brock had scrawled; _I am one hundred percent sure – Misty has a thing for Ash_.

". . . Misty?" Finished, he closed the book up, tossing it on the bed. "Is that true?"

"Is what true?" she said, her eyes not leaving the floor.

Ash rolled her eyes, and picking the book up again, jumped off the edge of the bed, landing with a thud before her. Misty glanced briefly up at him, before returning her attention to the floorboards beneath them. Ash sighed, dropping the book in her lap before kneeling down before her. "You know what Brock wrote – is it true?"

"Why should I tell you?" Inwardly, Misty's heart was starting to pound under Ash's intense stare. "It's not even any of your business."

"I think it is," Ash challenged, reaching forward, tapping the book. "Now, _tell_ me."

Misty sighed; Ash could be forceful when he wanted to be. "Brock's _way_ too perspective," she grumbled in defeat.

Ash blinked. "So – wait; _what_ did you say?"

"_Don't_ make me repeat it," Misty said, her face turning red. "It's _embarrassing_!"

Ash frowned, dropping onto the floor in front of her. "Why? How come Misty?"

Misty didn't miss the frown that appeared on Ash's face, or the way he adjusted his hat, put out. "Well . . . it's just that . . . my _sisters_ . . . I just –"

Ash rolled his eyes at Misty's explanation, shaking his head when she mentioned her sisters. He could _only_ imagine how many crushes her sisters would have had over the years. Reaching for his hat, turning the iconic hat backwards, a grin appeared on his face as he noticed Misty wasn't looking at him, but counting of the reasons on her fingers.

Misty, not paying attention to Ash, could feel her face going red as she ticked things off on her fingers, a frown appearing on her face as she thought of her sisters. However, her thoughts were cut off abruptly as Ash leaned forward, bringing his lips to hers. She could have sworn her eyes opened wide – she _hadn't_ expected that – her heart hammering against her chest.

And _that_ is when the door opened.

"Guys, I'm –" Brock stopped in the doorway, grocery bags in hand. He blinked, the bags falling to the ground. "I _knew_ it – I _knew_ you two . . . hey, is that my book?"

Ash and Misty sprung apart, a guilty look on their faces from the book lying on the floor. Ash laughed awkwardly, leaning against his bed, before casting a glance at Misty. The red head frowned at him, before shrugging, looking up at Brock. "You know Ash, he had to see what was in your bag – we did find some interesting things however . . ."

---


End file.
